Elsword: The New Recruits
by Infinitespada
Summary: The crew of 2 very good friends got new recruits! On an attempt to train them, they put the diverse newbies in their own team and gave them various of questionable missions. Can the recruits get along or will they get overwhelmed by the silliness of the missions? (a collab story between Infinityespada and Arrow-chan3)
1. Chapter 1

**Inf: HELLO EVERYONE! This new story is a special one because it is actually a collaboration story between me and my friend/sister Arrow-chan! Say Hai arrow~**

 **3: Hi hi~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Prepare to face more stupidity! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD** **This story's here an OC-filled fict collab! :D**

 **Inf: this collab story will introduce our new chars, which shall be unnamed for now. So look forward to the first few chapters!**

* * *

"Alright you guys, your new to our team but you still don't know how to work as a team." Sencho sighed

"Therefore you shall train together with the newbies of our good friends." explained Arukas who is polishing her gunblade

"Their names are Elysea and Akira"

"Hold up Quest. You forgot someone." Harmony told Quest

"Really? Who?"

"Let's just say... Twins who has a mecha kitty for a pet..." Harmony said, sweatdropping as she pointed at two kids playing with a mecha kitty.

"Chase me if you caaannn~" The younger female twin said. "Wait up!"

"Oh yeaaaahhh." Quest said, smiling sheepishly.

"Wait, where's Akira and Elysea?" Sencho said searching his head

Akira is currently sleeping on the branch of a nearby tree while Elysea is reading a book.

"There they are~" Harmony said, pointing at them.

"I wonder how many times Akira has slept today..." Quest muttered.

"Seeeeen-chaaaaaannnn!" The twins called out. "Hm?"

"There's bird poop on top of your heaad!"(?) They exclaimed.

"Huh?!" Sen quickly tried to clean his hair from the waste. They grinned. "JUSSSSTTTT JOOOKIIINGGGG~~~" Then they ran off laughing.

"Those two..." he sweatdropped.

The black haired poker faced Nasod scoffed. "So your dumping me with those idiot?"

"Well Ya, basically" Sen answered

"Well I apologize but I don't take orders from your ugly mug"

"Oh Ya? Well your mom wasn't complaining about my ugly mug last night. And I don't care what you want. Don't even like your ass" retaliated Sencho.

The black haired Nasod closed the gap between him and Sencho so quickly that it seemed as if he teleported. Or maybe he really did. He harshly side kick Sencho away straight into a wall. "The feelings mutual"

"SEEENNN-CHAAANNNN!" The younger twin yelled, running to Sen along with her twin.

"Oi! If you wanna fight, bring it on!" The older one shouted as he clenched his fist.

"Meh. Not interested in fighting kids." The black-haired one replied. An anime-vein appeared on the older one's head.

"JUST BECAUSE I'M SHORT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M A KIDDD!" he yelled.

"But aren't we 12?" the younger one said innocently.

"..."

"A kid's still a kid!" the nasod shouted slightly back.

"Don't worry, I'm ok" Sen stood up from the wall unscathed. "he hits like a girl". The Nasod, seemingly to teleport grabbed the younger twin and threw her behind him. He then punched Sencho deeper into the wall.

"and you take hits like little girl."

"Huwaaaaaaa~~~~" The younger twin started floating mid-air before she hit the ground. "Phewww~ That was close!"

"You okay, sis?!" The older one asked. "Yup~" she smiled cheerfully.

SLAP

"OUW!" "OUW!"

"No violence allowed here." Elysea said with an annoyed tone. The two fighting duo held their stinging cheeks as they glared at her. "And I was gonna beat 'em up too..." The male twin muttered.

A girl with wings and a tail flew overhead, she landed nearby Arukas and the other.

"Huah! I'm here everybody!~"

"Your late."

"I know Arukutoni, I had to help an old lady cross the street!~"

"Bull" Arukas said annoyed

"You outta sit this out. We don't need any more weaklings." said the Nasod

"So mean!"

Sencho got out of the hole and dusts himself off "Ugh, my shirt is dirty now...now that aside. Since everyone is here...

 _ **lets start the introductions**_

* * *

 **Inf: Hnghh! I had so much fun making this with sis. By the way, Sis and I have different writing styles so the story might seem different. Unfortunately, we won't be updating every week or so due to the massive amount of time it takes for us to even talk to each other so it might be a month or more before we officially start the first chapter. Now do not think of this as my story, think of it as me and arrows story! I refuse to take any credit unless you give arrow some too. If you favorite me as an author you should favorite arrow too. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the collab story! R &R bye~**


	2. Mission 1

**Inf: I AM BACK EVERYONE! :D**

 **3: AND 3'S BACK TOO XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **inf: maybe this time we'll actually get started on this story right? XD**

 **3: Yep~ Finnaaaalllyyy~~~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **inf: without further ado. lets start this huehuehue. oh right. im replacing the intro of grav. we are going to introducing our character's on this chapter. it will be their first mission (we also forgot about introductions xD)**

 **3: The first mission of stupidity~~~ XDDDDDD**

 **Inf: mission of stupidity. hah, nice one sis =w=**

 **3: ^w^v Hehehe~**

 **inf: anywaay's lets get started *^***

 **3: Don't use the ', I-chan! D:**

 **inf: oh, is that grammar wrong**

 **3: The apostrophe, not grammar XDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **inf: ahh, anyways. lets get started x3**

 **3: Yeaaahhhh~~~ :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

"Alright everyone, Your first mission has been decided by people we dont care about. It's called extreme soccer!" Sencho explained holding a soccer ball in his hands

"Extreme soccer?" San tilted her head in confusion.

"That sounds extremely suspicious... Wait, why should we even do it?" Yon asked

Sencho lightly threw the soccer ball in the air and caught it. "Well first, it'll help with teamwork. Grav and Oppy shall be on a team while you and San shall be on the opposite team. And second. Have you not noticed that we're in a stadium?~" Sencho pointed upwards and as if by cue, there was an uproar of cheers coming from the everyone inside the stadium the newcomers had just noticed

"Ya! You show em Yon!" cheered one of the spectators

"Are you kidding! Nasods are designed for strategy! Grav is going to kick their butt!"

"Idiots, there's my girl San over there. DO YOUR BEST SAN"

"THAT'S MY BABY!" **(Inf: wat)**

"OPPRIMENTE! MAKE SURE YOU SHOW US HOW STRONG YOUR KICK IS! AND MAKE SURE YOU KICK THIS WAY OKAY! I'LL SELL YOUR PANTIE SHOT'S AND SELL THEM ONLINE FOR YOU! AND THEN I'LL-"

"SHUT UP YOU PERV!"

Oppri hid behind Sen, hugging his leg "Onii-chan I'm scared.."

"Who are these people anyways.." Asked Grav.

Yon's overprotectiveness kicked in and he glared at the people. "If you guys even dare to lay a hand on San, you won't see the light of day ever again..." he warned.

San nodded. "And insult nii-chan then I'll slam you guys against the Great Wall of Hamel!"

"Just ignore them" Sen reassured. "They don't have powers like us. Besides, sometimes you have to grow up and-"

"SENCHO! GIVE ME YOUR BODY!" A fangirl said from the crowds

"STRIP FOR US!" said another

"I MIGHT BE A BOY BUT I WANNA SEE YOU IN MY BED TONIGHT!

Sencho showed anger expressively and threw the ball in the air. "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Sencho kicked the ball at the perv spectators, hitting each one with one kick.

"You said something about ignoring them, Sen-chan?~" San asked with a sweet smile and a deadly aura. Yon also does the same, cracking his knuckles.

"They won't be living more than a second from now if they dare even get close to my twin sister..." he said.

Oppri shyly stepped up twirling her fingers "G-guys, we should listen to onii-chan...w-we can hurt them very badly. I mean look at onii, he's controlling himse-"

When Oppri pointed at Sen he was marching towards the crown with his sword on his hand menacingly. "When I'm through with you guys I swear I'll make you sons of bi-"  
Oppri quickly ran over to him and held him back from getting any closer from the crowd. "Onii-chan you can't! They are just normal people! They can get hurt bad if you do anything!"

"Who cares about the people! I'm kicking all their butts!"

"I thought we were here to play a game.." Grav emotionlessly said

Upon realizing this, Sencho quickly got back to the middle of the field and grabbed another ball outta nowhere. "Oh right! Haha! Anyways, here are the rules, score one goal and you win. Your allowed to use your powers and attack the other team too. Basically no rules. Got it?"

"Got it Onii~"

San grinned. "Yon-nii, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Yon smirked. "You make the goals, I guard the base, deal?" "Deal!~"

"Grav, let's work together okay?~" Grav scoff at the young child but Oppri simply thought that meant okay.

"I assume your all ready?"

The twins grinned. "Ready!~~~~" San exclaimed cheerfully after they went to their positions.

Yon calmly, and innocently, made a barrier around the goal, then did a peace sign. "YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO GET A GOAL ALIVEEE!

"Oh, well ready...set.. G-" Just as Sen was about to throw the ball into the air, Grav Hard kicks him away straight to the goal and barrier, then kicks the ball along with him

"Hehehe~ No problem~" San waves her hand and the ball moves very quickly at their enemy's goal~

 **GOALLL~~~**

"Nice job, sis!" Yon exclaimed.

"Dammit" Grav said

"Uhh, I don't exactly know what happened but I guess we lost. Don't be upset Grav" Oppri tried comforting Grav

"Hm..? I am not upset that we lost. I am upset that the ball didnt hit Sencho"

Sencho coughed. Laying down in Yon and San's goal. "You suck Grav"

Grav tilted his head in confusion. Still showing his poker face "Suck what?"

"These Nu-"

 **Inf: WOAH WOAH WOAH! STOP RIGHY THERE NOW! that's enough outta you Sen**

 **Sen: Not until I kick Grav's As-**

 **Inf: Ah sis! End the chapter quick!**

 **3: owo'**  
 **Hmmmm... Here, then!~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Yon throws a bowling ball(?) out of nowhere at Sen and Grav. "SHUTTAP!"

San follows suit, throwing a basketball instead at the two of them. "This is fun~~~"

"OUW!"

 **3: :DDDDDDD**

 **Mission 1: Extreme Soccer**

 **Completion Status: Sen: Uhh...hey wait a minute. THIS IS AN UNOFFICIAL MISSION! CREATED BY THE TOWNS PEOPLE THOSE DAMN PERVERTED. ELSWORD!**

 **Els: Wat**

 **Sen: We got demons to slay**

 **Els: Yes! Finally, I was totally bored!**


End file.
